The New Kid
by dewdrinker6
Summary: Sort of a crazy twist for Vlad...
1. Meeting Ninja

It was the typical start to a normal day for Vlad. His alarm clock went off and he applied the sunscreen he'd need to get through the day along with his normal gothic get up. Stumbling downstairs like a zombie he made his way to the table where Nelly had all ready heated up a bag of blood for him. Vlad sucked it down immediately and went to the freezer to get another.

"Another, Vlad? There's only a couple left!" Nelly complained when she saw him digging around in the freezer.

"Yes another!" He said as he grabbed one and stuck it in the microwave. He stood by the microwave and waited for it to be done. Once it beeped he snatched the bag and ripped into it, fangs fully elongated.

"Slow down! Your going to stain your clothes!" Nelly scolded. She grabbed the bag fom him and dropped it in the bio-hazard bin under the sink. "You better get to school" she said as she looked up at the clock "or you'll be late"

"OK, See you Nelly" Vlad said as he grabbed his backpack. He jogged to the front door to make it seem as if he wanted to go to school, but once on the porch he slowed to a steady walk, and on the way met up with Henry.

"Hey man!" Henry said

"Hi" Vlad said still sleepy from his late night. They walked to school in almost complete silence, since Henry could sense Vlad wasn't really in the mood to talk. They arrived at Bathory high within ten minutes, the whole school seemed to be buzzing about a new student. A girl.

"I wonder if she's hot." Henry said immediately, checking his hair as he spoke.

"Who cares?" Vlad said as he spotted Meredith, his secret crush. Just then they heard a insane yell and a petite girl was running around the school grounds with a giant bamboo stick!

"What the hell?" Henry yelled as she ran past. His eyes wide with confusion and fear. "Is she the new girl?"

"I guess so!" Vlad said with amusement catching the girl's arm as she ran past "What the fuck is that?" He asked pointing to the large bamboo stick covered in a twirling pattern of black duct tape.

The girl said very quietly, "What do you think it is?" She looked around in all directions making sure no one was about to attack or something.

"I have no clue" replied Vlad in the same voice the girl had used "That's why I'm asking"

"It's a ninja stick, silly!" She said yanking her arms from his grip "Danger is everywhere you know" She glared at him for a moment as if making sure he wasn't about to pull something, then ran off.

"What was that about?" Henry whispered to Vlad as they entered the building.

"I'm not sure, but I think she may know something most people don't" Vlad said in a hushed voice as a group of jocks passed by.

Henry's eyes widened "You don't mean..?"

"Yeah…I think she knows about that kind of stuff" Vlad sighed barely audible "But not in a slayer kind of way, more like bad experience"

End Chapter One


	2. Class of the Crazy

Heading down the hallway towards his locker, Vlad thought about the strange girl he'd encountered. Henry strode beside him, with a bewildered look on his face. They hadn't talked since they'd gotten in the building, afraid Eddie Poe might here them.

"…Hey, Henry?" Vlad asked nervously as he turned the lock.

"Yeah?" Henry asked anxiously.

"You think they'll let her keep that stick with her all day?" Vlad turned to look at the hall, where the odd girl was busy trying to whack a cheerleader upside the head.

"I hope so," Henry laughed, "Those cheerleaders look like they want to rip her throat out!"

"She seems like one crazy bitch.." Vlad muttered, grabbing his history book. He headed down to History, hoping she wouldn't be in his class. As he sat down in the back of the room, he let his mind wander. _"What could've happened to make her like this? Did anything happen? Is she a stoner? Where is she from?" _His thoughts halted when she scurried into the room, bamboo stick strapped to her back. She practically flashed into the seat next to him. Quickly, she collapsed the stick into the size of a steak knife, and slipped into her pocket. At this point, everyone in the room was staring at her like she had eight heads. She turned to stare at Vlad

"Hi.." She said softly, "don't be trying any funny business.. Ok?"

Vlad looked at her incredulously "Funny business?" He asked. She didn't have time to answer, because at that moment a substitute walked into the room.

"Hello, students. I am Mr. X, and I will be your teacher for today." He droned in a monotone "Let's start with role call shall we?" As he started calling the names, Vlad turned to the strange girl.

"Are you even on the roster?" He asked

"Duhh, I go here." She extended her hand nervously "I'm Ellie."

Vlad shook her hand, startled that she'd actually said something sane "I'm Vladimir, but you can call me Vlad" He said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I hope you're not like the others" She said simply

"Ellie Grant?" Mr. X intoned

"Here!" She shouted, waving her hand in the air with a huge grin on her face. A bunch of preppy girls laughed. Vlad finally took the time to look at what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans, 'shit kicker' boots, and a band tee. On top of all that a black beanie went over her lime-green-and-purple-streaked auburn hair. Two words went through his mind, the first; insane. The second? Well, it was 'beautiful', only then he realized he was staring

"What the Hell?" She asked, giving him a look that said 'I know what you are'.

Vlad turned away quickly and said, "Sorry, I'll leave you alone."

"You better, monster boy" She said with a smirk, she turned back to the front of the room, and started to doodle him, except her drawing featured something few knew about… Fangs.


	3. Bloody Subs

Vlad watched as she folded the quick sketch up and wrote on the front of it. She then looked around to make sure no one was watching, and slipped it into his backpack. Vlad made sure to pretend he didn't notice as he drowsily pretended to listen to the sub's lecture…

"Mr. Tod!" Mr. X howled while kicking his chair. Vlad's head shot up and he looked around the empty classroom _"Shit, I'm gonna be late.." _He thought gathering his papers into his backpack.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again" Vlad said in a rushed tone as he headed for the door

"It better not.." Mr. X grumbled. Vlad shot through the halls, sprinting to English. He just barely made it through the door when the bell rang. With a glare from the teacher, he realized it was another sub. _"Two subs in a row? Greatest day EVER!" _he thought with a smirk. He settled down in the desk next to Henry, and dropped his backpack to the floor.

"Where were you?" Henry whispered, glancing at the substitute, who was writing her name on the board.

"I fell asleep in History..I had the most boring sub ever" Vlad mumbled, pulling out his binder.

"You had a sub last period too?" Henry asked, "Weird, it seems like no teachers came in today"

"Oh well, makes for a fun day for us" Vlad said.

"I am Ms. Q, and I'll be your teacher for today. Let's start with role call, shall we?" droned the substitute in the front of the room. _"Another letter name? Hah, what is up with Snelgrove and his pickings these days?" _Vlad flipped his binder open to find the note Ellie had left there. _"Ugh, I forgot about this" _He read the front. It said 'Which one are you? Circle and return." He opened it up to find five drawings over himself in different scenarios. Two vampires, a human, and two…half vampires? He looked at each one. One vampire had a tattoo, and the other didn't. The human was him without fangs and the two "half vampires" were him with one fang and a line down the middle. The only difference was the tattoos, once again.

"Henry!" Vlad whispered violently, "Check this out" He passed the note over and Henry's eyes got big

"Dude, how the Hell would she know about all this stuff?" He asked urgently.

"That's what I wanna know.." Vlad said slowly. _"I'll confront her at Lunch" _he thought, _"To see what she knows"_ The next two classes were a breeze, more substitutes with letter names, but no signs of the Ellie girl. Vlad jogged up to his locker to grab his lunch real quick, and then headed down to the Cafeteria. On the way someone bumped into him, he looked down while muttering an apology to see it was Ellie.

"You done with the note yet, monster boy?" She practically sneered at him, walking down to lunch as well.

"Actually," he said, "I've been meaning to ask you about, mind if I sit with you at lunch?"

"As long as you don't try anything stupid" she said, sliding the folded up stick out of her pocket and up her sleeve, well hidden from any teachers other students. They sat at a table farthest away from any other ears. "What do you want to ask?" She said cruelly.

"I want to know why you think I'm anything but human" Vlad said quietly, hoping Eddie Poe wasn't anywhere near the conversation. All he needed was them teaming up.

"I can sense it, duh" Ellie said, biting into a Subway sandwich, "Here comes that Henry kid by the way" Vlad looked up and saw Henry mouthing at him from behind Ellie.

"Hey, Henry..why don't you sit down?" Vlad yelled across the table. Henry gave him a look that said thanks a lot, and sat next to her.

"Hello, Henry. Do you enjoy enslavement?" Ellie said, never taking her eyes off of the note.

"Excuse me?" Henry asked, scooting away from her.

"I've already told Vlad here I sense things, all I want to know is if he's with Elysia or not, and if he's half or full. After that I'll leave you alone."

"How the fuck do you know about Elysia, or even-mmphhhmm" Vlad's handshot across the table, trying to keep Henry from giving them away.

"Ah, so your drudge is in the know? Excellent!" Ellie said happily.

"How do you know about all of this?" Vlad asked quietly, trying not draw the attention of the group of jocks passing by.

"I get around," she said vaguely, she looked as if she were thinking hard for a minute and then said, "Ah, half. So, which parent was human?"

"… My mother was" Vlad explained sadly, "But both my parents are dead, I live with my, well, 'aunt'. Are you a slayer?"

"Oh, Hell, no!" She said her eyes bugging out at the thought, it seemed.

"The what are you?" Henry yelled, trying to be all tough guy, standing over her and such.

"I'm half vampire, too. Dumbass." She growled at him, chomping into her Subway, Vlad then noticed the small blood stains in the roll…. Interesting.


	4. Blossoming Ideas

"Shit!" Henry yelled, backing up quickly. Some students at the next table over looked up at him like he was retarded

"Dude," Vlad said looking up at him in disgust, "Why the fuck are you scared of _her_?"

"Excuse me?" Ellie scowled, slamming her hands onto the table, standing up. "There is much to be feared!"

"I'm sure," Vlad said slyly, "Hey, you wanna come over tonight?" He was clearly checking her out. Ellie looked him over once.

"Why not? It'll let us talk more about this." She said, picking up her backpack and backing up. "I'll talk you later.." She jogged off and out of the cafeteria.

"Dude, score!" Henry beamed, going for a high five

"Uh, no, I just needed to talk to her in private" Vlad said almost silently.

"Pssh, yeah RIGHT! I saw you checking her out!" He said excitedly

"Fine, so there's a lot of reasons I asked her over," Vlad said with a smile, "Especially since Nelly works late tonight"

"Yeah, get some!" Henry said, finally getting his high five. Vlad thought about whether or not she liked him, even after one day. He also thought about why she cared whether or not he was connected to Elysia

"Yeah…haha," Vlad said nervously, "I'll talk to ya later, I need to head out early…"

"Hah, ok, dude. I know how it is, gotta prepare!" Henry said happily munching his Twinkie.

"Yeah, prepare, right" Vlad said getting up. _"I need to hide my tattoo" _he thought, pulling down his hoodie sleeve even farther.


	5. Unexpected Surprises

Vlad ran home, and into Nelly's room. _"This is so stupid" _He thought to himself, rummaging through Nelly's make-up drawer. He pulled out a pale concealer and started slathering it onto his wrist. As he was blowing on it to dry the doorbell rang.

"Shit" Vlad hissed, hurrying down the stairs. He opened the door to find it was Ellie. (Big surprise).

"Hey Vlad," Ellie said cheerfully, "Henry told me you went home early, so I thought I'd drop by"

"Umm…ok" Vlad said cautiously, "But, wait! How the Hell do you know where I live?" She simply tapped her nose and walked inside. _"Typical weird chick"_

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Ellie asked looking at Vlad's third grade picture hanging on the wall.

"How you knew I was a vampire and such" Vlad said with a laugh, "What else?"

"Oh.." Se said looking a disappointed "Well, it's a looong story."

"I've got time" Vlad said with a grin pulling her into the kitchen. He quickly rummaged into the fridge for some sodas and tossed one at Ellie

"Thanks," she said as she caught it swiftly "So, I knew you were a vampire cause I could sense it, plus, I smelled blood on you"

"Oh, really?" Vlad asked, looking down at his shirt absently, "That's the only reason?"

"Yes sir!" Ellie exclaimed smiling.

"Ok, that's good" Vlad said, "So.. You seeing anyone?"

"Excuse me?" Ellie asked, backing up a bit.

"Nevermind.." Vlad said looking away

"No, I'm not." Ellie said with a smirk, "Should I be?"

"Well, umm, I was just, umm, wondering if umm.." Vlad stuttered. Ellie face-palmed

"Are you asking me out?"

"I guess" Vlad blushed.

"Sure!" Ellie said looking happy

"Really?" Vlad looked up, surprised

"Yeah, two vampire kids, what could go wrong?" Ellie said sarcastically, kissed Vlad on the cheek, and flitted out the back door.

"Oh wow…" Vlad sighed.


	6. Revealing Secrets

"Come on, come on, pick UP!" Vlad muttered to himself, pacing around his room waiting for Henry to answer

"Hey, it's Henry…." replied the phone

"Finally! Thanks for-"

"Hahah! Gotcha! Leave a message" the answering machine finished

"Ughh" Vlad sighed, waiting for the beep. _beeeeeeep_, "Henry! Guess what, Ellie said yes!" He said excitedly into the phone, "Call me when you can, bye!". Hanging up, Vlad walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood.

"Hey, you!" Ellie beamed, popping out of nowhere

Dropping the bag on the floor Vlad screamed "The fuck?" Ellie frowned

"Don't you mix that with soda?" She asked, looking confused

"What?" Vlad asked, "That sounds gross"

"Gross?" She stomped over, picked the blood bag of the floor, and searched the fridge. After a minute she pulled out a Sprite and set it on the counter. "Where are your cups?"

"In here.." He said, astonished, reaching over to grab a cup that had smiley faces all over it.

"Really?" Ellie asked, glaring at the cup. She shrugged and dumped the blood bag into the cup. Cracking the soda open, she quickly dumped that in too. "Here ya go!"

"Uhh…" Vlad muttered looking warily at the concoction "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, silly!" She said, shoving the cup closer to him

"Ok, then" He said taking a sip, his eyes widened. _Damn that's good.._ He thought.

"_Ya think?" _Ellie's voice echoed back. Vlad glanced over at her.

"You're way more than just a vampire, aren't you?" He asked. When he'd felt her mind in his, he could tell that there was way more to her.

"Hon, my genes are confusing as fuck! The change every time I go somewhere new!"

_Oh crap._


	7. Back Through The Warp

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Vlad asked, backing up.

"It means every once and a while I just wake up somewhere new, with different clothes, a whole new life. But somehow I know exactly who and what I am, and everyone around me, as if it's all familiar, like I saw it somewhere." She exclaimed, looking uncomfortable.

"Are you kidding?" Vlad sputtered, frantically thinking if he should call an asylum or not.

"No, I'm not," she said looking sad, "I wanna figure out why this happens, I don't even know where my name comes from, or what age I am, because that is always changing too. I've been called all sorts of things but, the farthest back I can remember is waking up as an Ellie. And the only things I can remember from that is a man named Something Grant and a T-rex."

"Wait, what?" Vlad said, trying to even out his frantic pants, trying to process what Ellie was saying. "But you're Ellie Grant here, how come you have the same name as that life? What other lives do you remember?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason this time I woke up and didn't have name, so I chose that. I feel like I don't actually belong here, like I'm screwing up this life's fate. I remember being all sorts of different things, from human, to demigod, to ghost. None of it makes sense!" Ellie finished, looking like she wanted to cry

"Ellie, has anything ever triggered leaving a life to another one?" He asked warily

"Fulfilling my part" She said truthfully.

"In what?"

"…the story, of course" she whispered, "sometimes I die, sometimes I just fade, sometimes someone from one life follows me to another, cause we were touching when I got taken. Anything could trigger it, once it was even a kiss.."

Then of course, Vlad did the stupidest thing. He kissed her, really kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. When he set her down on the bed, everything went black.

[Should I stop here? Yes? No? Well I won't if you'll be kind enough to tell me how much this story sucks, thanks!]

*Ellie POV*

A blinding light woke her up, she shielded her eyes for a moment, then decided it was time to see where she had ended up. She put her hand on the bed-wait, it was moving, she looked down to find a dark-haired, gothic looking boy lying peacefully beside her. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't from whatever life this was, and that it was Vladimir, the one she thought she loved. _"How is he here? What could we have been doing?"_ She thought frantically, glancing around the teenage looking room, then she looked down at her self. Gasping she thought _"I've been here before.." _Vlad rolled over and off the bed with an _oof_.

"What the..?" He gasped, looking up over the side of the bed, "Ellie! You've changed!" She got up and walked over to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror she had black hair and a red beanie, blue eyes, and she looked almost cartoon-ized.

"Vlad, I don't think my name is Ellie here" She called to him. Glancing down at her blue hoodie and converse, and her red shorts. _"I'm older than I was the last time I was here" _she thought

"Then what is it?" He asked, getting cocky

"Dani Fenton" She said

"Like from that old cartoon?" Vlad asked bewildered

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you something too.." She whispered

"And what might that be?" He asked arrogantly

"That your whole world is a book, just like how this whole world is a show. The weird part is I've been here before, and I was younger then.." she said, thinking about what it could mean

"Maybe you're traveling back to where you came from" He said thoughtfully, taking the whole 'your world is a hoax' thing very well.

"Do you have any idea how many lifetimes I've been through? This will take forever, and you need to go back to your lifetime!" She yelled at Vlad

"No, I don't!" He screamed back "I'll stay with you, to keep you safe!"

"Fine!" She said, calming down "We gotta find Danny"

"Why can't we just skip to the next lifetime?" He asked, leaning forward

"Because it's never that simple"

[A new story under the Danny Phantom category coming soon, probably going to be named Ghost Troubles or something dumb like that. Either way, I'll link you guys to it when it's up. Thanks for reading, and message me some ideas for books Ellie and 'friends' can travel across if you want!]


End file.
